


What Scares Us Most

by Skydrop



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydrop/pseuds/Skydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halstead is shot in the line of duty and all fingers point to someone. With Halstead in hospital in a coma the team have to find the shooter. Tempers start to fly when Dawson starts to blame a fellow team member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pointing the Finger

“Halstead and Ruzek you to go left, Dawson and Lindsay right. Olinsky and I will be going in through the back, Roman and Burgess will be our responding officers.” Voight ordered the team.

They all enter the building, Halstead and Ruzek head into the kitchen, “Clear” Halstead yelled out. Ruzek saw a door that lead into the basement. “Hey Halstead, lets go.” Halstead turned to look before pulling Ruzek by the arm. “Hey we should wait for backup before heading in.” Ruzek shook his head. “Nah be fine, we will be in and out in no time.” They both head down the stairs into the dark room. 

Dawson and Lindsay were clearing the left side of the house when they heard a gunshot echo around the house. They both raised their guns and headed in the direction they could make out where the gunshot originated from. They ran into the kitchen only to see that Ruzek and Halstead were not there. 

Voight and Olinsky were at the backyard heading into the house when they heard the gunshot. They kicked in the door and rushed towards Dawson and Lindsay. “You two alright?” Voight asked putting his hand on Lindsey’s shoulder. “Yea we weren’t shot at.” Lindsay replied. “Halstead and Ruzek come in.” Dawson spoke into the radio hoping for a quick response, however what greeted him sent chills down his back. “Hurry guys Halstead has been shot, we are in the basement. The shooter ran out.” Dawson, Lindsay, Olinsky and Voight all ran down into the basement, while Roman and Burgess called an ambulance and cleared the rest of the house. 

Dawson ran towards his friend and bent down to examine his friend. “One bullet wound to the neck.” Dawson applied pressure to the neck wound to try and slow the bleeding enough for the paramedics to get there. Lindsay was crying into Voight’s chest, he pulled her into a hug as they could only watch as their friend was bleeding to death. Olinsky stood silent as he had formed a unique bond with the younger detective almost like a father and son relationship. 

Ruzek couldn’t help feel responsible for what had happened, he should have waited, he watched as the paramedics arrived and worked on his fellow co-worker. He felt a pang of guilt for getting the two of them in this situation. “Bullet to the neck, he has a weak a slow pulse, we got to move him now.” Mills yelled as the two paramedics got Halstead onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, unable to stop a very determined Detective Dawson from jumping in the back with him. 

Voight brought Lindsay out of the house towards the car, he stopped near the car and looked down at her. “He is going to be ok.” He tried to reassure her, however he was only trying to reassure himself. Olinsky walked out followed by Ruzek. “What the hell happened down there?” Olinsky shouted as he turned towards Ruzek. “I mean what gave you the stupid idea to go down there with the lights still off.” Ruzek couldn’t lift his head as he tried to come up with an explanation for even himself. “If he doesn’t survive Ruzek, I swear.” Olinsky couldn’t finish the threat before dropping to his knees. After a few minutes Olinsky and Ruzek headed to their car in silence. 

Roman and Burgess made their way back to the 21st district following Voight’s orders. They were still in shock. Burgess was close to tears as they went up to where the intelligence. Burgess finally let all the emotion come out as she sat down in Halsted’s seat. Roman walked over to her and put his arms around her. He had his differences with Halstead, however he still looked up to the detective. 

The team rushed into the hospital, Dawson was already in the waiting room with his head in his hands. His hands still had his friend’s blood on him. Voight walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder getting the younger detectives attention. “How is he?” Dawson shook his head. “It doesn’t look good he lost a lot of blood.” Lindsay let out a sob before sinking down into a seat holding her hand up to her mouth. “Ruzek a word.” Voight sternly ordered. The pair walked into a free room. “What the hell happened out there?” Voight yelled getting straight to the point. “I saw the basement door and showed Halstead it, he said to wait for backup but I reassured him it would be fine.” He couldn’t look Voight directly in the eye. “It would be fine? Yes and look how that turned out, you should have listened to him, he knows what he is doing, he has been on the job longer.” Voight stormed out of the room and sitting next to Lindsay and Dawson waiting for news on their stricken co- worker, no their fallen family member. 

3 hours later and they were still waiting for news on Halstead's condition, since they had arrived Burgess and Roman had arrived at the hospital and were sitting with the team. They were all in their own little worlds when a doctor a scrubs came out of the doors towards the team. "Family of Jay Halstead."


	2. Emotions

“I was able to get the bullet out, he lost a lot of blood. The bullet caused soft tissue damage just missing the trachea and a major artery, if it had then he would not have made it. At the moment he is not out of the woods but we are optimistic that he will be able to recover fully, we have kept him in a medical induced coma until we can get his pain under control.” The team stood around still in shock about their co-workers condition. “Can we see him?” Voight asked as he put his hand on Lindsay’s shoulder. “Only two at a time and not for very long, follow me.” The doctor led the team towards Jay’s room. Lindsay and Dawson walked into the room while the rest stayed outside. 

Dawson and Lindsay walked into the room and as soon as they did their eyes set on their friend lying on a bed with wires everywhere. “Oh my god” Lindsay whimpered as she put her hand over her mouth as she tried to take in what she was seeing. “He’s tough Erin, he’s going to pull through.” Dawson took a seat next to the bed. “How can you know that, you can’t” Dawson took his eyes off his friend and turned towards Lindsay. “I know because I know he is a fighter and he won’t give up without one hell of a fight.” Lindsay felt that tears rolling down her face as she saw her partner in crime lying there barely showing any sign of life. 

The rest of the team were outside the room. Ruzek could barely look into the room, he blamed himself for what happened. It was his stupid idea to go in the basement with the lights still off. He knew Olinsky blamed him, he knew Voight blamed him. He didn’t blame them, he should have listened to Halstead.   
The team left the hospital to carry on with the investigation to catch the son of a bitch that shot one of their own. Ruzek and Olinsky drove back in silence they both had no idea what to say to each other in this situation, they were both scared that they were going to lose one of their own. “Al, I know I screwed up.” Ruzek started as he looked at Olinsky only to have Olinsky stare right at him, saying he was in no mood to talk. 

Dawson walked up to Ruzek and pinned him against the wall. “What the hell where you thinking? He is in that hospital room because of you, you should be in there not him. He could have died, hell he might still die. He is in a coma and it’s all your fault. You should have listened to him and waited for back up.” Ruzek tried to push back and get out of his hold only to get pushed back again. “I don’t trust you, you don’t belong here.” Dawson stormed off leaving Ruzek shell shocked on what happened. What have I done?   
Lindsay was sitting at her desk, thinking back to when she had first meet Jay Halstead. She had barely been able to concentrate on anything. All she wanted was to be with him, she loved him and she had been foolish to call it off. She wanted to be with him, she needed him to wake up and tell him what she was feeling. Voight was watching her from his office, he was concerned and frustrated, they had gotten nowhere with the shooter and all they wanted was to be with Halstead. He thought back to how he treated the man and how he didn’t approve of him. 

Olinsky sat silently beside the young detective. He needed to see him to convince himself that he was alive but even looking at him and see his chest rise and fall didn’t convince him. “Come on kid, you have to pull through, I don’t know what I will do if you don’t wake up. The team will be broken. I know you don’t think that but it’s true. Lindsay is really struggling man, she is losing it without your jokes. Voight he won’t say anything but I know he is struggling, he is not himself. Dawson is losing his cool he needs you to wake up and get your butt back to work. As for Ruzek, everyone is blaming him, especially Dawson, I feel he is also blaming himself as he was the one that got you into this unit. Burgess and Roman are worried, we all are so you better wake up soon before I kick your butt.” Olinsky stopped talking and sank into his seat just watching the younger detective hoping he would just wake up at any time. Olinsky got a call from Voight to say that they may have something on the shooter. He rushed out of the room to join the team to hunt down the man who put his friend into a coma. 

“CPD, open the door.” Dawson yelled, they busted down the door and searched the house only to find that there was no one in the house. “Where the hell is he?” Dawson yelled frustrated as the lead ended up to be unsuccessful about finding Jay’s shooter. Erin dropped down onto the ground outside of the house as her emotions started to get the better of her again. She felt a hand make contact with her shoulder, she looked up expecting to see Voight, only to see Olinsky. “He’s strong Erin, and we will get this son of a bitch for what he did to Jay.” Lindsay nodded. “I love him Al and I may not get the chance to tell him.” Olinksy grabbed Lindsay and brought her into a hug. “Hey, hey, you got to stay strong for him ok girl, I know you can do it, you are a tough girl toughest girl I have ever meet.” The moment they shared provided them with the answer they needed, they were all there for each other, no matter what happened.


	3. Finding Faith

Dawson threw down the files onto his desk as he yelled out in frustration. Everyone was getting worried for him as he was taking the shooting the worst. “Where the hell is he?” Olinksy went over to him. “Antonio, you have to stay strong for Jay, you have to stay strong to bring the shooter to justice.” Dawson nodded in agreement taking a deep breath and calming down. 

Lindsay was in the locker room holding a photo of her and Halstead with a tear creeping down her face. She loved him she always had, she needed him in her life and no one was going to get in the way of that when he wakes up, not even Voight. She thought over what she had just thought and realized that she may never get the chance to. She thought back to some of the best memories she had shared with him. The one that came to mind was one of their many car ride talks they seemed to do.

“How long have we worked together a month? I think it’s time we could be honest with each other wouldn’t you agree?” Halstead asked as he sat in the passenger seat as Lindsay drove. “No” She replied almost instantly. “Two things, one you driving all the time, I’m not down with that.” Lindsay turned her head to look at Halstead. “Seniority rules” Halstead looked unimpressed with the answer “I’ve been on the job longer.” “I’ve been in the unit longer.” He huffed before continuing with the conversation. “Okay look, I feel like a househusband.” She took little sympathy “Aw.” He shook his head. “What’s the second?” She asked. “What’s the deal with you and Voight?” she took a few moments before replying. “This stays between us.” He nodded in understanding “Of course.” Looking him straight in the eye she replied seriously “We went to prom together.

Voight decided it was time to bring in a friend of his from the FBI, a young special agent that he had helped change his life around. “Hey Matthew, we need your help to find a shooter, can you come to the 21st precinct as soon as possible please.” He got the reply he wanted before hanging up and walking out the door to inform the team. “OK we have someone coming over from the FBI to help us, he knows my way of working and he respects me, we need all the help we can get.” He looked around the room. “Where is Ruzek?” The team shrugged their shoulders before returning to work to find new leads. 

Ruzek made his way to the hospital to see his team mate, he entered the young detective’s room and was shocked by all the wires that were connected to him. “Jay I am so sorry for causing this. I am so sorry, I made and a mistake and it almost cost you your life. You need to wake up Jay, the team are falling apart, we all miss you and need you back in your desk with your jokes that we all know and love.” He stopped talking as tears started falling from his face. 10 minutes later he got up from the seat and walked to the exit before turning around. “Just wake up ok.” 

A young FBI agent entered the 21st precinct. “Well, well if it isn’t our good old FBI friend.” Platt huffed as Matthew walked up to her desk. “Nice to see you too Sergeant Platt. Can you please buzz me up, I have work to do.” Platt scoffed as she got Roman to escort him up to the intelligence squad. Voight caught sight of him before anyone else did. “Hey thanks for coming Matt.” Matthew nodded before being introduced to the whole team. “Have you gotten anything so far?” He asked the team. “Only that we know the shooter is Taylor Johnston.” Dawson replied. “That may be enough, Taylor Johnston is wanted by the FBI and my friend has been keeping tabs on him.” Voight moved towards him. “Go on.” Nodding towards the board. “Taylor Johnston goes between three houses, two of them are known to the FBI the third only my friend knows about, he is working undercover there. I was about to meet him when Sergeant Voight here called me.” Matthew got a call on his phone, he exchanged words before hanging up 30 seconds into the conversation “I however know that Taylor did not shoot your detective.” The gang stood up and moved towards him. “Then who?” Dawson asked clearly frustrated that he was looking at the whole time. “His name is Ryan Simmons he is Taylor’s second hand man.” Voight nodded. “Alright Dawson you pair up with Matthew, Ruzek and Olinsky we will have Roman and Burgess as our going to be our first response. 

The team all moved slowly around the house Dawson, Matthew and Voight took the front and Ruzek and Olinsky took the back. “I want everyone out in one piece, back each other up.” Voight ordered. “Ryan Simmons this is the CPD we have a few questions we need you to answer.” Gun shots interrupted Dawson’s thoughts before leaping into action. "Ryan Simmons stop shooting at the police put down your gun and step out of the house if you want to come out of this alive." Matthew shouted as he made sure Dawson did not do anything stupid. "I have some very angry people out here that do not need an invitation to shoot you." The next thing they knew, they were storming into the house with a body lying on the floor with a gun still gripped into his hands. "I guess he was not to keen on listening." Matthew stated as he walked out with the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the team needed help so I decided to make a OC.


End file.
